Speed
by BeBlessed
Summary: A former Bomb-Squad officer places a bomb on a city bus.If the bus goes under 50 MPH, the bomb will go off.It's up to a young bomb-squad rookie to defuse the bus and stop the bomber.Things get more interesting too when he falls in love with a passenger.
1. The elevator

**Hey everyone! So I just watched **Speed **again and i'm so in love with that movie, I love keanu and sandra in it and ofcourse dennis hopper! :D Sooo I decided to make a fanfic about speed and well...here it is and yeah I know i'm supposed to finish what I started but I can't help it...I just want to make more story's and I don't have the pacient to wait until i'm done with my old ones xD And since I have a writersblock I can just make this one xd Hope you like it and I do not own anything!**

**Oh yeah little info:**

**Jack = Shadow**

**Annie = Amy**

**Howard = Eggman**

**Harry = Sonic**

**Officer McMahon (The boss) = Knuckles (Yeah sorry, couldn't think of anyone better xd)**

**Sam = Silver**

**Helen = Vanilla**

**Everything is in Shadow's p.o.v. Sooo enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

We got a report saying people were locked in a elevator with bombs on the cords. So ofcourse me and Sonic went out to investigate that too. Our car almost jumped over the hill as we rushed over to the building. We got out of the car and Sonic opened the trunk and hand me my suplies. We quickly got into the building and joined the other cops. Knuckles was examine everything that was going on to understand the case.

"Make sure these other elevator's remained locked down and empty" Knuckles told a fellow officer

"Yes sir" The officer said. He immediatly checked every other elevator. Knuckles walked out of the control room and walked to us.

"Now there's no other way, no doors, no other way in or out except through access panels, am I corect?" Knuckles asked another officer.

"Yes sir" He replied. Knuckles walked infront of us.

"Alright Gentleman, what we have here are thirteen passengers in an expres elevator, below floor thirty" Knuckles explained to us "Bombs already taken out cabels, bomber wants three million dollars or he'll blow the emergencybreaks"

"What's our clock?" Sonic asked. I looked at Sonic and then back at Knuckles.

"He gave one hour, that leaves us twenty-three minutes exactly"

"Anything else that keeps this elevator from falling?" Another officer asked.

"Yeah the basement" I joked.

"The city likes to avoid that Officer the Hedgehog" Knuckles said. He probably didn't like my joke. Sonic and I looked at each other. We were probably thinking the same thing. We turned back to Knuckles.

"We can't just unload the passengers?" Sonic asked.

"This is an expres elevator gentleman, the only way out is in and out through access panels" Knuckles made us clear again "He's crazy but not stupid". Well it was worth a shot for asking.

"Sir Sonic volunteers to examin the device" I said confident. I looked back at Sonic and saw him looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Yeah right" He said sarcastic.

"Fine...the two of you check it out" Knuckles ordered us.

We were running up the stairs to reach floor thirty-two since there was no access panel in thirty and thirty-one. I heard Sonic counting everytime we reached a new floor.

"twenty-nine"

We reached a new floor

"Thirty"

We reached another floor and some people passed us by, being escorted out of the building.

"Thirty-one"

Finally we were at floor thirty-two.

"Thirty-two" Sonic said. He got up to the door and held the knob. I pointed my gun at the door and gave Sonic a nod. Sonic turned the knob and opened the door. I stormed in the hallway and pointed my gun left and right but no one was here. Sonic came after me and we walked around a cornor. I pointed my gun infront of me and Sonic pointed his gun behind us. No one was here, it was al clear.

I bounced on every door that was on the left side. Those were all doors of a expres elevator. Sonic walked ahead to see if anyone was there. I knocked on another door and it sounded hollow. Bingo. I grabbed my screwdriver and removed the screws. I heard voices coming from behind the wall but they were soft so I knew they weren't behind this wall but further down. I removed the plate and pointed my gun down. I saw no one but looked a little better. Still no one.

"Help! Please! Get us out of here!" I heard a woman yell.

Sonic was the first one to climb down. He climbed over the edge and hold on to a ladder. Then he climbed down the ladder to reach the elevator. I followed.

"Who's out there! Who's out there!" I heard a man yell. Sonic turned on his flashlight and looked at the bomb.

"Lady's and gentleman this is the LAPD" I informed everyone.

"What are you doing up there?" I heard a cranky man say.

"Just relax" I told them.

"Hey c'mon! What are you waiting for?"

Someone was getting impacient...well...I think I would get that too if I was about to be blown up.

"We'll have you out of there as soon as possible" I promised everyone. I looked back at Sonic and he was still looking at the bomb. He got up and let me look at it. I ducked and looked at the bomb and back at Sonic...then back at the bomb.

"What'ya think?" Sonic asked me unsure.

"Your the expert, I just work here" I said.

"Looks pretty sollid" Sonic exclaimed

I looked around and back at the lift.

"Anyone we know?" I asked.

"I don't regonise it so he's gotta be a pro" Sonic looked at his watch "Oh he's cutting it close"

"I don't like it" I said. I felt a bad feeling. I looked at Sonic.

"What's to like?" Sonic said sarcastic "Knuckles said we hold so we hold"

I looked doubtful at Sonic but I knew he was right. I climbed back up and stepped on a ironbar.

"Alright popquiz; The airport, gunman with one hostage using her for cover, he's almost to a plane...your a hundred feet away" Sonic asked me. I looked at the elevator and the bomb and thought for a second. I looked up trying to see something useful.

"Shadow?"

"Shoot the hostage" I said.

"What?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Take her out of the danger" I said. Maybe I seemed crazy but i knew what I was saying "Go for a good wound and he can't go on a plane with her". Sonic rolled his eyes. "Clear shot" I added.

"Your deeply nuts, you know that?" Sonic said "Shoot the hostage" He repeated, as if it was a joke.

"How much do you think that elevator ways?" I asked.

"Shadow, c'mon"

"Maybe we can do something about those hostages" I said and I climbed back up.

"Your not gonna shoot them, right?" Sonic joked.

I heard everyone under me begging us not to go but this was the only way to make them safe.

We run over the roof of the building. I saw what I needed; The crane. I ran to it, scooped over a little bar and grabbed the cord. I ran to a fan and put the cord through it.

"Ya think it will work?" Sonic asked me.

"Let's hope so" I said.

"Wait...you don't even know if it will work?"

"No but we have to do something"

Sonic shook his head slowly. "Jezus christ" I heard him mumble. I ran back to the door.

"Six minutes!" I heard Sonic yell behind me. C'mon six minutes is long enough, we need to get this right.

I was sliding down back the the elevator hanging strapped in a cord with the hook of the crane in my hand. Sonic hold the cord I was hanging form and brought me closer to the elevator. "Tell me again Sonic, why am I doing this?"

"Three years from now you'll get a tiny pension and a cheap gold watch"

"Cool"

Once I was at the elevator I said, "Okay i'm good". I placed the hook on a ring on the elevator. When I was being pulled up again the bombs suddenly went off.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I was just in time at Sonic otherwise I wouldn't have survived it. I heard screams and saw the lift dropping...fast. Sonic and I ran back to the thirtyth floor.

"He's early, son of a bitch is early!" Sonic said. Really? oh I didn't knew...

We arrived at floor thirty and Sonic called Knuckles saying we needed more help. I quickly ran to a plate that you could remove and I quickly unscrewed it. I removed the plate and I saw the elevator hanging just above it put you still could slide out of it. I pushed the doors open and saw a female orange cat begging me to get her out of there.

"We'll get you out! We'll get you out!" I promised her.

"Please help me! Hurry! Please!" She begged over and over again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator. When she was out I told her to go downstairs and the officers came just in time.

"Stay there and help the passengers get to the groundfloor" I ordered them.

I grabbed another hand from a female swallow. She was crying and also begging me to get her out of there. Once i was pulling at her arm the elevator dropped again a little. Luckly they had more room to come out now. I pulled out the swallow and grabbed a black and white dogs hand. The elevator dropped again a little. This was getting hard if it went on like this. I pulled out more and more people and each time I pulled people out the elevator dropped and dropped more.

"C'mon lady! C'mon!" A green iguana yelled at an old grey rabbit who was desperatly holding onto the rails in the elevator at the back. She was the only one who was in the elevator and now you had tp jump to grab my arm.

"C'mon Lady just grab my hand! The elevator is gonna drop!" I told her quickly. She was to sacared to move and she just shook her head.

"C'mon!" I yelled.

"No...no...no" The lady repeated. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"C'mon he's gonna drop! Just take one stap and grab my hand! Myabe you'll have to jump just a little" I ordered her. The lady slowly removed one hand from the rail. This was going to slow, the elevator could drop any minute now. "C'mon!" I yelled "C'mon!". Finally the woman took a step forward and grabbed my hand. I could hear everyone behind me crying, hoping and begging that she would come out safe. I pulled the lady up and just as her feet were clear the elevator dropped. Everyone screamed at the sight that the lady almost lost her feet. I pushed the old lady to the officers and told them to take them down. I leaned against the wall and fell on the ground. Sonic sat next to me. We were both panting as hell.

"You did good man!" Sonic said with a smile "We saved them and we lost no one!"

I closed my eyes and took a couple of breaths. My eyes opened again.

"What's wrong you look...worried" Sonic asked concerned.

"He's here" I whisperd.

"He could've blown that thing everywhere" Sonic said.

"No, go figure, he knew that we were up to something" I began "He's close by".

"He's not gonna corner himself in the building, we evacuated everything"

I looked at the ground and Sonic rolled his eyes. He got up.

"He wanna be here but he want's to stay mobile, right?" Sonic asked.

I nodded and thought about it.

"The elevators" Sonic said. I frowned. "What about the freight elevators?"

I pointed at him with one finger. He was right. We ran around the corner and stood infront of a grey door. Sonic and I pushed it open. We both looked down and saw no one, just a lift. I looked around. I took a step and stood on the edge.

"Your crazy" Sonic whisperd in disbelieve. I stretched out my arms and grabbed the cords of the lift and slid down. Sonic climbed down with the stairs. I quietly stepped onto the top of the lift, as did Sonic. I pointed my gun at the opening. Sonic ducked and shook his head at me. He turned his flashlight on and shined it on the top. Suddenly we were being shot at and not with little bullets. Huge gaps were in the top and we had trouble with dodging them. I took a few steps back but I almost fell off the elevator. I grabbed the cords so I wouldn't fall. Another shot came just a couple of inches away from me. Suddenly it stopped. Sonic and i hold our breaths and stayed still.

Suddenly the ground under Sonic broke and Sonic fell through the roof of the lift. He fell next to the bomber.

"Oh shit" I mumbled. I looked through the gap and saw Sonic laying on his back with a huge gun pointed at his head.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled. The bomber saw me and shot at me. I quickly ran away from the gap and leaned against the wall.

"Shit shit shit!" I heard Sonic say. I panted and waited for what was going to happen.

"Up, get your ass up" The bomber ordered Sonic.

I pointed my gun underneath me and waited. All of the sudden the elevator started moving and I almost fell off again but I managed to keep my balance. I looked around if I could see either Sonic or the bomber but i saw no one. I looked up and I noticed that we were going to the highest point, meaning if I wouldn't move now I would be crushed to death and I don't like being crushed. The only way out was going in the elevator. I hesitated for a second but finally before I would be crushed I jumped in. I fell on my back and when I got up he pointed a gun at my head.

"I don't suppose anyone can give me three million just for you" He said. I narrowed my eyes. He shot his gun but it didn't go off. I quickly grabbed it and threw it out of the elevator. When I turned around again and pointed my gun at him I saw the bomber holding Sonic and - how ironic - he was holding a bomb.

"Hold it! Popquiz Hot shot; there is a police hostage and I got enough dynamite round my chest to blow up this whole building" He removed his arm away from his chest and I saw a belt full with dynamite wrapped around his chest "Now what do you do?"

"There's gonna be fifty cops for you waiting in the basement" I threatend.

"Well maybe we'll get off on the third floor" He said. He pushed the button "Or that's what they'll think" He said and then he pressed a number into another little computer. We were at our stop and I still had my gun aimed on him.

"End of line, this day is been real dissapointing I don't mind saying" He said. He walked out of the elevator with his arm still wrapped around Sonic's throat.

"What? Cause you didn't get to kill everyone?" I said sarcastic.

"There will come a time boy, when you wish you never met me" He threatend. Like that will scare me.

"Mister, i'm already there"

"You see i'm in charge here, I drop this stick and they'll pick your friend up with a sponge" He said "Are you ready to die friend?"

"Fuck you" Sonic said.

"Oh, in twohundred we've come from me regret but we have only one life to give to my country to 'fuck you'?" Thr bomber said sarcastic.

"Go ahead, drop the stick" Sonic challanged him "Do it"

"Shut up Sonic" I told him strongly.

"Oh, we've got all the balls in the world right here man!"

"Give it up, you've got nowhere to go!" I yelled.

"Shoot the hostage" Sonic whisperd. I looked at him. Was he being serious? Bomberman chuckled.

"Say goodbye Sonic"

I shot. Sonic screamed in pain for a moment and grabbed his leg. Bomberman let him go and Sonic fell on the ground. He looked at Sonic confused.

"You fuck" Sonic said to me. I raised my eyebrows at him in suprise and then I raised my shoulders like I didn't care, and tbh I didn't care. Bomberman stared at me with open mouth. He walked backwards, not taking an eye off of me.

"Freeze!" I ordered. The door opened and he went through it. "Freeze! Your out of options, give it up!"

Bomberman laughed out loud and ran away. The door closed and I quickly ran to the door. When I was at the door a huge explosion came from behind it and it blasted me away, sending me to fly up the wall.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter :) I hope you liked it and I hope you like the movie too and if you haven't seen it well go see it on youtube cause i love it xD I'll probably continue today cause it's 3 am here and I need some sleep now xD Review! criticism is also accepted cause I can improve my story's that way! ~xXx~**


	2. He's back

**Helloo! So here's the next chapter of Speed :) Hope ya'll love it ;) And I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

I was waiting for my cup off coffee. Suddenly I heard someone talking to me. I turned around and saw an friend of mine. He was a busdriver and I always saw him here at this time.

"Hey Shadow, I heard you got a medal?"

"Yeah, for not losing any innocents and catching the bomber...well...we didn't really catch him but he blew himself up" I said, with a smile on my face.

"Haha congratulations!" Bob said.

"Thanks Bob" I replied.

"Hey you look fat" Bob joked. I laughed and so did salesman, who I also knew...since I come here every morning.

"Easy on him Bob, he was partying all night long" He said.

"Oh wow partying huh?" Bob asked.

"Uhuh, I don't remember it that well" I replied "Couldn't be to great, I woke up alone"

"Yeah? You know the last time I partied like that I woke up married" Bob joked. He nudged my stomach and laughed. I laughed too. We were both on our way out but the salesman stopped me.

"Hey Shadow, you forgot your muffin"

"Oh yeah, thanks, seeya later Bob!" I said and I walked back to the bar and grabbed my muffin.

I walked towards my car and pulled my keys out. I saw Bob driving passed me and he stuck out his hand. I waved him goodbye with a smile. I unlocked my car and was about to step in when suddenly a huge explosion came. I ducked and held my hands infront of my face. I removed them and looked at the explosion. Oh no...Bob's bus. I ran towards it and looked at the windows. The whole bus was on fire. Some windows broke some more and everywhere I looked was glas. I quickly ran to the place Bob was sitting. On fire too.

"No, no, no, no!" I complained. I put my hands behind my head. I looked at the bus for a moment. Did I just lose a good friend of mine in an explosion? Suddenly I heard a phone ringing. I turned around and tried to figure out where it was coming from. I saw a phonebooth. I hesitately walked towards it. I picked up the phone.

"What do you think, Shadow?" I heard through the phone "You think if you can pick up all the busdriver's teeth, they'll give you another medal?"

My eyes widened. It couldn't be...!

"Jezus" I whispered.

"Think I wouldn't have been prepared? Two years I spent setting up that elevatorjob, two years I invested myself in it, you couldn't understand the commitment that I have"

I quickly turned around and looked everywhere, but I couldn't see the bomber.

"You think you can ruin a man's work and walk away? But I got your attention now, didn't I Shadow?"

"Why didn't you just came after me?" I asked.

"No this is about _me, _this is about _my _money. This is about money to _me_, which I _will _collect; 3.7 million dollars"

I turned around again. No bomber. Where does it come from? Where the hell is he?

"When I find you!-" The bomber interrupted my threat.

"Oh shut up hot shot. There's a bomb on a bus. When the bus goes 50 miles p/h the bomb is on, if it drops below 50 it'll explode, what do you do?"

"I wanna know what bus it was" I replied.

"You think i'm gonna tell you that?"

"Yes" I replied shortly. The bomber chuckled.

"Very good, there are rules Shadow and I want you to get this right; no one goes off the bus, you try to take any passengers off the bus I will detinate it. I want my money at 11 am"

I looked at my watch. It said; 8:05.

"We don't have enough time for that kind of money"

"Focus Shadow! Your concern is the bus! Don't try to call, your radio is down. Now listen; the number of the bus is 2525 it's running down Venis, is at the corner of oceanpark maine"

I dropped the phone and ran with all my speed to my car. I slammed the door open and jumped in. I started the engine and drove off.

I drove at the wrong side of the rotary intersection. Every other car needed to move quickly. I pulled on the highway and honked every second. I saw the bus in the distance. I quickly tried to get closer, I drove past everyone. I saw a traffic jam. Fate loves me! I quickly got closer and closer. Once the bus stopped I stopped my car and got out of it. I ran towards the bus. The bus started moving again.

"Stop!" I yelled. I waved but it still drove. I quickly ran next to the bus. I rammed the window with my elbow.

"Open up!" I yelled.

"This ain't a bus stop!" The busdriver yelled.

"Open up! Stop!" I yelled again. Why wouldn't this dude let me in?

"I'm from the LAPD! Stop this bus!" I yelled again. It started to drive faster and faster.

"LAPD! You need to stop this bus!"

The bus was driving now so fast that I couldn't keep up. Fate hates me! I turned around and tried to stop some cars.

"Stop! LAPD!" I yelled. Every car drove past me. I saw a black convertible coming my way. I stood infront of it and hold my badge up.

"Stop! I'm from the LAPD" I said. The car stopped and I quickly got to the side of it. I opened the door. Inside there was a black guy with rasta hair.

"Hey man, this is my car! I own the car! It's not stolen!" The guy said angrily. I pulled out my gun and held it up.

"It is now!" I said.

"Shit man" the guy said and he got on the passengers seat. I got in the car and drove off.

"One scratch on it and you and me are gonna have words, you understand?" He said.

"Okay look man, we don't have to go this fast, just slow down a little, okay?" The guy said. I didn't listen. I drove even faster. I drove past everyone just in the last second.

"Oh shit, oh shit man, oh shit" The guy mumbled everytime I drove past someone. "C'mon man, don't tair up my car, okay?"

In the very last second I pulled to the right. Suddenly the man was quiet. He looked at me and said, "That was a nice move man". I could tell he was getting use to my driving cause he was making happy sounds now. I saw the bus again. I drove behind the bus and tried to get next to it but a stupid green little car blocked the way and didn't go faster. I honked again.

"Move! Move! Move! MOVE!" The guy yelled. The car moved. I quickly drove next to the bus.

I honked every second again to get his attention. He was paying attention to the road but suddenly I saw his face turning to me. He looked confused.

"Hey!" I yelled. I waved at him, to get his attention some more. "I'm a cop!"

"What?" the busdriver yelled.

"I'm a cop!" I yelled again. I showed him my badge. "LAPD! There's a bomb on your bus!"

The silver hedgehog/busdriver opened the window. "What?" He yelled again.

"There's a bomb on your bus!"

He motioned that he couldn't hear me. I frowned and told the guy next to me to yell at him. He got up and started yelling.

"There's a bomb!-" He stopped and looked at me "What!"

"There's a bomb on your bus!" I yelled as hard as I could. I looked around to find something. I saw a pen and paper. "Grab that will ya? I want you to write on it; Bomb on bus"

The guy grabbed the piece of paper and started writing. I drove infront of the bus. The guy hold it up and showed it the busdriver. Suddenly some idiot couldn't drive normal anymore and I had to make a left swing. The guy fell and lost the paper but luckily it landed on the window infront of the busdriver. Suddenly I saw my speed sinking.

"No no no no!" I said quickly. I drove next to the door and looked at him.

"Speed up! Open the door, open the door!" I yelled. He opened the door.

"Stay above 50!" I yelled. The hedgehog nodded and speeded up. I grabbed the phone that was lying on the dashboard.

"4708000, ask for detective Sonic the Hedgehog" I told the man next to me and I gave him the phone. He started dialing.

I heard him mumbling something about calling in for sick but I interrupted him, "Sonic he's alive!"

"_What?_" Sonic asked confused.

"The bomber, he's back" I informed him.

After a moment I heard Sonic say "_What do you think_". I didn't reply to that. I looked at the bus and back at the guy.

"I gotta get on that bus" I said.

"You gotta get...yeah yeah, you get on that bus" The guy said.

"Drive straight!" I yelled. The busdriver nodded again. I speeded off and opened the door once I was infront of the bus in my own line.

"Wait what'ya doing?" The man asked me suspiciously.

"Are you assured?" I asked.

"Yeah Why?" The guy yelled confused. I hit the break immediatly. Soon the door slammed off.

"Ahh man! You broke my...door" The guy complained.

"Sir, I need to take this phone with me" I said.

"Take the phone!" The man said.

"Take the wheel" I ordered. I stood up and turned towards the bus. We got closer to the bus.

"Drive straight!" I yelled. Once we got close enough I jumped. I got in the bus but my feet were still outside. I struggled to get in but I finally managed to get inside. I stood up and walked to the busdriver.

"You've gotta stay above 50" I said. Someone talked to me but I didn't reply. "What ever it takes"

"Hello?" The person said. I turned around and saw that the person was a pink hedgehog with green eyes.

"Everybody, i'm Shadow the Hedgehog from the LAPD, we have a slight situation on the bus here." I informed everyone. I turned to the pink hedgehog "M'am if you'll please sit down"

She looked irritated at me "No I won't sit down, your scaring the sit out of these people"

"M'am please!" I was starting to get irritated too. She glared at me but finally sat down.

"If everyone will stay in their seats and remain calm, we should be able to defuse the problem. So sit-"

Suddenly a brown cat ran up to me with a gun. He pointed the gun at me and yelled "Get away from me!"

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. "I don't know you man, i'm not here for you, let's not do this!"

"Stop the bus!" The cat yelled.

"He can't listen-"

"Stop it! Stop the Bus, stop!"

"Look look listen!"I yelled. I calmed down.

"Look i'm putting my gun away, okay?" I put my gun away. "Now listen; I don't care about your crime, whatever you did i'm sure that your sorry, so it's cool now, it's over" I grabbed my badge "I'm not a cop right now" I threw my badge gently on the seat next to me.

"We're just 2 cool guys, just hanging out" I said. Suddenly a big tiger tackled the cat. He tried to grab the cat's gun but the cat accidentally shot it and the busdriver was shot.

"Silver!" An old female rabbit yelled. The pink hedgehog quickly ran to him.

I punched the cat and rammed him in his stomach. I slammed his wrist on a steel bar.

"I gotta stop this thing!" The pink hedgehog yelled.

"No don't! Stay above 50!" I yelled back.

"But Silver's been shot we gotta get him off!" The pink hedgehog yelled.

"If anyone get's off the bus will explode!" I yelled. Everyone became quiet after I said that. I hand cuffed the cat to the steel bar.

"There's a bomb on this bus" I said calmly "If you slow down, it'll blow, if anyone tries to get off...it'll explode"

I walked over to Silver and the people around him.

"He's bleeding so much I don't know what to do, there's so much blood" A woman said desperatly. I pulled off my jacket.

"Put pressure front and back, keep his legs up and put this under his head" I said and I gave them my jacket. I walked then over to the pink lady who was now driving.

"Miss can you handle this bus?" I asked.

"Well sure, it's just like driving a really big pinto" She said sarcasticly.

"I need to know, can you handle this?" I asked again.

"I'm fine, i'm fine, i'm fine" She said "Just tell me what the plan is"

I grabbed the phone I took from the guy I was driving with a while ago.

"Is there a plan?" She asked.

"Just drive and keep us above 50" I said.

"Good plan" She mumbled.

"So your a cop, right?" She asked suddenly.

"That's right" I said.

"Well...I should probably tell you that i'm taking the bus because I lost my driverslicense"

I looked at her while I was waiting for someone to pick up, "What for?"

"Speeding" She replied. I looked at her and somehow a little smile came on my face.

* * *

**I'm stopping here. I hope you all liked it and yeah...the pink hedgehog? That's amy :D I'll continue soon but I have other story's to write to so yeah xd Bye bye ~xXx~**


	3. Incredible driving

**Helloo! Here we go again with a new chapter of speed :D I haven't updated in a while but i'm so busy with school etc. Anways I do not own anything! and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

We were still driving on the freeway. It's been almost one hour since I knew a bomb was on this bus. I looked around trying to think of something while I was on the phone. Sonic told me to check something and I did as I was told. I ducked and looked at the pedals by the ma'am's feet.

"No it's clean" I replied.

"Huh?" I heard the woman saying.

"_Look under the bus, then it's probably there_"

I looked at the floor, "I can't get under the bus right now, Sonic" I looked outside and back at the passengers. How was I going to do this...?

"Excuse me" I heard in a hum. I still looked around, "Excuse me!"

I looked behind me and saw the old female rabbit calling me. I looked at her.

"Hold on" I told Sonic. I lowered the phone and turned my attention to the woman. She wasn't speaking anymore but the busdriver tried to tell me something.

"Access...access panel...in the floor...underneath you" He choked out. I stared in confusion at him but soon I looked under me. I grabbed a little ring on the floor and pulled it. It opened the access panel. I threw the panel aside and turned back to Sonic who was still on the phone.

"Alright Sonic, we're in" I turned back again and looked at a man with sunglasses, "Sir I want you to take this and tell the man on the phone what I see"

I ducked and the man sat next to me. I ducked through the hole and tried to find the bomb.

"It's pretty big, I can see it! I think I can reach the main wire!"

I heard the man repeating me.

"No that's your classic trap!" I heard the man yell, "What else?"

"Hold on" I replied. I looked everywhere trying to find something but the only thing I saw was the bomb until I looked closer. I saw another bomb with a clock. It wasn't a normal clock. It said our speed and when I looked closer again I saw a golden watch.

"Fuck me" I said in shock.

"Oh darn..." I heard the man suddenly saying. Damn damn damn. I got up and grabbed the phone.

"Sonic...there's enough c4 on this thing to put a hole in the world" I said.

"_Okay! Alright, just... just stay calm_. _What else?"_

"three trickers, one on the -"

"Officer"

"and a timer running of a wristwatch"

"_A watch? What kind of watch?_" Sonic asked confused.

"Gold, gold band very cheap" I replied shortly.

"Officer!" I heard the woman next to me panicking. I looked at her and raised my hand so she would stop talking.

"What's on your mind Sonic?" I asked. Suddenly I saw the woman grabbing the microphone.

"OFFICER!" She yelled. I frowned. What did she want? I was on the phone! I stood up.

"What?" I looked outside. I saw a traffic jam.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She asked me quickly.

"Which way? Which way!" She yelled.

"Get on the shoulder" I replied.

"Okay" She whispered. I saw our speeding reducing but it wasn't anything major. I saw two man standing on the shoulder talking and their car was broken. Suddenly the woman made a little scream and we hit the car but thankfully not the two men. We got closer another road.

"Stay on or off?" She asked. I didn't reply.

"Stay on or off!"

"Off!" I said quickly after thinking. The woman didn't do anything, "Off!"

"Okay, okay" She replied unsure.

"Hold on!" I yelled. Everyone grabbed each other or the poles next to them.

We hit a couple of barrels and water bursted out of them. With 50 miles per hour racing through an curve wasn't really nice. We hit every single pole at the side of the road but we managed to stay on the road. Every car that was next to us, we hit. I looked at our speed and it dropped fast. Every hit made us slow down.

"Oh god" The pink hedgehog mumbled. I looked at the door and it opened a little.

"Keep going" I said, while looking at the traffic-light.

"It's red!" She yelled frustrated.

"Go!" I yelled. I walked to her and placed my foot on hers and pressed the pedal.

"Go!" I yelled again.

"Ow my foot!" She said. Our speeding increased again and we took off through the red light. A car hit us but we kept moving. Finally we were on the road again between other moving cars. Everyone sighed in relief and fright but the woman behind the wheel looked kinda happy.

"This is much better" She said happily and relieved at the same time. We were driving through the city with a speed of 55 miles per hour. I took a breath to calm myself and at the same time someone called me. I answered.

"Yeah? Knuckles where have you been? I had to bail on the freeway, we're in the city"

"_I can see you. Just keep going straight. I'm gonna try to clear the road for you. Just stay on the line_"

The cars stopped moving and a truck drove backwards. Fate really hates me...

"Shit. Oh jesus. God no!" The woman said in panick. I grabbed the wheel and turned it to the left so we wouldn't hit the truck. Everyone screamed.

"Sorry!" She yelled at the cars outside.

"Oh my god!" A woman behind us yelled.

We lost our balance and drove on the other road. Now we were driving on the wrong side of the road and cars were heading towards us.

"Oh jeez, move! Move! Get out of my way!" She yelled.

"Ma'am, to the right" I said.

"Okay okay okay, I see it" She said. Once we were on the right side of the road again, we still weren't out of trouble.

"Knuckles, Knuckles you've gotta get me out of here" I said quickly.

"_A few more blocks, your gonna get up to a soft turn, right, then hold straight. I got some units waiting for you there. We're gonna lead you to the 105 freeway. It's not in use, it'll be empty. You'll be totally clear_"

"Got it" I replied quickly. I turned to the woman behind the wheel.

"In a few blocks we're gonna take a soft turn to the right" I informed her quickly. She nodded. Then she looked at me and frowned.

"Wait what? Where are they gonna escort us?" She asked, completely distracted.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted. She immediatly turned back to the road and saw a woman with a baby carriage crossing the street.

"What what?" She said quickly. Then it was to late and we hit the baby carriage. The baby carriage floated infront of our window and collapsed on the ground.

"Oh god!" The woman screamed. She let go of the steering wheel and placed her hands infront of her mouth. She screamed somemore but no one knew what she was saying since her hand reduced the sound. I grabbed the steering wheel and tried to keep us straight.

"Oh jesus, Oh jesus!" She cried. I looked at her and tears were streaming down her face. I looked back at the baby carriage and the only thing I saw were cans. No baby, only cans.

"Cans!" I said.

"I just hit a baby!" She cried and looked back.

"Cans" I said again.

"I just hit a baby! A baby!" She cried again but I heard her calming down.

"There was no baby, only cans" I told her.

"Are you sure? Are you sure?" She asked quickly.

"Yes" I replied.

"Oh my god" She said. She wiped her tears away and looked back again at the 'baby'. We turned around the corner and thank god I saw police cars. The drove infornt of us and cleared the road. But ofcourse something went wrong again. When the police cars passed some childeren by they started to cross the street but we hadn't passed them by. We came closer.

"No not again" The woman mumbled, "No! No! No!" She duck her nails in the wheel and pulled to the right. We didn't hit the childeren but we did hit some cars.

"Why aren't they at school? Why aren't you at school!" She yelled back.

"Knuckles c'mon" I mumbled on the phone.

"_I'll get you out_"

The police cars and motors drove next to us, infront of us and behind us.

"_Alright listen, there's gonna be a really ugly turn_"

"How ugly?" I asked.

"What's ugly?" The woman asked.

"The next turn" I said. Then we saw the turn, "That'll be it"

"That? That's a dead end!" the woman said.

"No it isn't" I replied calmly.

"I can't make that turn!"

"Yes you can, you can make it"

"No no-"

"Keep left" I pointed out.

"Oh god we're gonna tip over, we're gonna tip over" She said. She was right...

"Your right, we're gonna tip over" I said. I turned back to the passengers, "Everyone on this side of the bus!" I pointed to the right side, "On this side of the bus now!"

In panick, everyone walked to the right side and took a seat.

"Hold on!" The pink hedgehog yelled.

"Over here! Over here! As far as you can!" I said quickly. I grabbed the hpone again.

"Knuckles you better clear this side out!" I said angrily.

We reached the turn.

"Everybody hold on! Hold on!" The woman screamed.

"This side of the bus! Quickly!" I yelled. The woman pulled the wheel. I turned back at the road and back at the passengers.

"Hold on!" She screamed again, "Oh god, here we go!"

I turned to her and ran to her. I grabbed the wheel too and pulled it. Everyone was screaming and there was total panick in the bus. I only concentrated on the turn. I felt us almost tipping over. We were driving on two tires now. Together the woman and I pulled at the wheel some more and eventually we made it. There was a smack and then I knew we were driving on four tires again. The woman screamed out of relief and happiness. Everyone cheered but I didn't.

"Oh god" She panted, "Is everybody alright?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied. Finally everything was going fine. The whole road was clear and we could just drive straight. Everyone was quiet and the woman seemed to relax now that we were out of danger. I looked at her and smiled. I saw her struggling to get out of her grey hoodie.

"Shoot" She mumbled, "Could you do me a favor and hold the wheel for a second?"

I nodded and smiled. I grabbed the wheel so she could get out of her hoodie.

"Thank you" She said with a warm smile.

"Ma'am you did very well. Actually you were incredible. I've never seen driving like that" I said. She smiled and threw her hoodie aside.

"Amy" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's my name, Amy" She smiled. She grabbed the wheel again and I let go.

"Amy?" I said.

"Instead of ma'am" She smiled.

"Okay" I chuckled.

* * *

**Stopping here :D Okay so finally I can stop with: The woman chuckled yada yada yada, the woman did that. Now I can call her Amy :D To be honest I don't think this is going to be a long story :o We're at chapter 3 now and with the movie we're at...like...part 6 and there are only like 10 parts o.O But who cares, I love doing this and I love the movie :3 Hope you ejoyed and reviews would be nice :D Bye bye ~xXx~**


	4. A loss

**I'm back :) Don't feel like writing my other stories so i'm continuing this one :P Hope you like it !**

**

* * *

**

Amy sighed, "So..."

I looked at her.

"Why is all of this happening? I mean...what did we do? Did we bomb the guys country or something?" She chuckled. I couldn't laugh, chuckle or smile. I didn't see the fun in it.

"No, it's just some guy who wants money." I looked at the road again.

"I don't buy that," Amy said suddenly, "It's not a very good way to make money. So uhm...what is this guys deal?"

"A while back he held some people hostage, I rescued them and now he's a little pissed at me." I told her honestly.

She shook her head quickly out of confusion.

"What does that have to do with us?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing. It's a game: If he gets the money he wins, if the bus blows up he wins."

"What if you win?"

"Then tomorrow we'll play another one."

"But i'm not available to drive tomorrow...busy." Amy smiled. Her smile was so beautiful.

I looked at my left and I saw suddenly an truck riding next to us and it honked a lot. You could place your car on the back of it.

"What is...?" I mumbled softly.

I opened the door and I saw Knuckles standing on the back and a lot of other officers.

"Hey!" Knuckles greeted.

"Hey Knuckles!" I smiled.

"Let's get these passengers off the bus!" Knuckles yelled.

I shook my head, "We can't do that!" I yelled back.

"No time for any of your stunts Hedgehog! We gotta get these people out of the danger!"

"I got orders! If we move these people he'll see!" I pointed at the helicopters above us, "Remember, crazy but not stupid."

"Alright look, Sonic's trying to find out who this guy is, he thinks that maybe he's a cop."

Knuckles looked at the driver in his little truck and out of curiosity I looked too. Knuckles looked back at me.

"He's on the line for you." He said.

"Give him the number." I said and I walked back inside the bus. I walked to Silver. He didn't look so good.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"Are they going to help us?" The old female rabbit asked.

"Sure they are, they're the police." A guy answered.

My phone rang and I answered.

"Yeah?"

"_We have trust but it looks on tv that your trying to get these passengers off the bus._"

"Look you gotta let me have one-"

"_No no we have our rules_."

"Please, we have an injured man here, the busdriver's been shot." I begged.

"_Shadow, don't tell me you've been shooting the passengers? I thought a police officer could only shoot the bad guys in their job?_"

"This man has no time."

"_No one get's off the bus!_"

"Maybe you'll get more money if you show a little mercy by letting him off, there will be plenty of us to kill."

It was quiet for a little moment.

"_Okay son, you can try and get the busdriver off. Tell that wildcat behind the wheel not to slow down though._"

I turned to Knuckles.

"_Or he doesn't even get the chance to bleed to death and Shadow...don't slip!_"

The line broke.

"He's letting us unload the driver!" I yelled at Knuckles. I turned back to the passengers.

"We're gonna get Silver off." I told them.

"Just him?" The rabbit asked.

"For now," I answered. I turned to the big tiger, "You!" He stood up.

"Ortiz." The tiger answered.

"Ortiz," I repeated, "I'm gonna need your help."

Ortiz grabbed silver and pulled him up. Suddenly the old rabbit started going crazy.

"What about the rest of us? What about the rest of us?" She yelled over and over again. She even tried to climb over Silver but Ortiz pushed her away.

"Calm down lady!" Ortiz said.

"I can't stay!" She yelled.

Ortiz walked towards the door with Silver hanging onto him. I saw Amy giving him a pat on his arm.

"How you feeling?" I asked Silver.

"Like i've been shot." He joked. I smiled.

"Hang in there Silver." Amy said. Silver turned to her. He chuckled.

"Drive straight!" I yelled.

"Okay Amy, get us as close as you can." I said.

"Okay." She replied nervously. Slowly we moved towards Knuckles.

"Closer...A little closer Amy."

I saw Amy getting nervous when she moved us closer towards the truck.

"Closer!"

We moved closer and closer and Silver stook his hand out and the police officers tried to grab him. Suddenly we bumped against the truck and I almost fell off but I managed to stay on the bus.

"Sorry!" Amy apologized quickly, "Sorry!"

"Okay Amy no problem, let's try one more time." I said.

We moved again closer. I knew this was hard for Amy but we had to get Silver off the bus.

"A little closer! Okay okay! That's it hold there!" I yelled.

The truck came closer too and quickly we handed Silver over to Knuckles and my other colleagues. They all grabbed him and pulled him out off the bus.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh jesus." I heard Amy mumble. She was probably scared as hell. When Silver was on the truck, Ortiz pulled me back into the bus.

"Thanks Ortiz." I patted his arm and he walked back to his seat. Everyone started to clap and Amy laughed out of relief.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

On the other hand, one wasn't clapping or laughing. I noticed that the female rabbit had a certain look on her face. She watched as the police officers treated Silver.I ignored that and I walked passed her and turned to the passengers.

"It's gonna be okay!" I announced.

I heard someone talking behind my back.

"I have to Amy."

"No Vanilla!" Amy screamed, "No Vanilla, no!"

I quickly turned around whne I heard Amy scream. I saw Vanilla reaching out for the cops and Amy was desperatly trying to pull her back but she couldn't. I tried to grab her arm but each time she moved and I couldn't get a good grip on her.

"No Vanilla!" Amy screamed. Suddenly the worst thing happened. An explosion came. We heard Vanilla scream and the bus moved up and down. I lay over the cap with my hand out of the bus. I tried to grab Vanilla when she fell but I failed. I sat up and pounded on the ground.

"God damn Knuckles! We've gotta get those fucking choppers out of here!" I yelled angrily.

I stood up and stood next to Amy. The whole bus was quiet. Amy didn't say anything. She just stared at the road with tears streaming down her face. I was quiet too and I also stared at the road. I heard Amy sniffing next to me. I looked at ther and she wiped her tears away. Suddenly I heard everyone getting angry at each other. I didn't even pay attention. My ears were numb. I just couldn't move. Finally I could move again when the fight started to get more intense. I turned around and placed my hand on Ortiz his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey calm down." I said. It became quiet again. I turned to Amy and again tears streamed down her face. I kneeled beside her.

"How are you doing? Are you alright?" I asked in a comforting tone. She just shook her head.

"What can I do?"

Amy wiped a tear away, "When that bomb when off..."

"I know..." I nodded my head slowly meaning I understood.

"I thought that was it, I thought that was the bomb and I was dead...and then when I saw her body fell under the bus...I..." She sobbed.

"You were glad you were still alive." I finished her sentence. She nodded her head quickly and she tried to hold her tears back.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Don't be!" I replied, "You should be glad, we all are! It doesn't mean you don't care-"

"I know! But she was so scared!" Amy cried.

"She was scared, she was a nice lady who didn't deserve to get killed but Amy if she got off she would have killed us all...he's the asshole Amy, the guy who put us here, remember that, okay?" I said.

"Big asshole." Amy sniffled.

"Okay." I whispered.

* * *

**There you go :D Another chappie ^^ Hope you like it :D Poor Vanilla, I killed cream's mom XD Ahh well...don't care XD Till next time! Bye bye ~xXx~**


End file.
